Adios a un amigo
by Dorian-Crow
Summary: El investigador Daniel Guevara acude a dar sus ultimos respetos a un amigo. ONE SHOT


ADVERTENCIA: Este fan fiction contiene SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO y DATOS CRUCIALES.

No lo lean a menos que hayan leído de principio a fin el sexto libro de Harry Potter, repito:

PELIGRO SPOILERS PELIGRO SPOILERS

PELIGRO SPOILERS PELIGRO SPOILERS

PELIGRO SPOILERS PELIGRO SPOILERS

PELIGRO SPOILERS PELIGRO SPOILERS

PELIGRO SPOILERS PELIGRO SPOILERS

PELIGRO SPOILERS PELIGRO SPOILERS

PELIGRO SPOILERS PELIGRO SPOILERS

PELIGRO SPOILERS PELIGRO SPOILERS

PELIGRO SPOILERS PELIGRO SPOILERS

Si alguna vez les han contado el final de "El silencio de los inocentes", "Seven" o "Sospechosos comunes" antes de verlas comprenderán porqué tanta advertecia.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de los libros de Harry Potter así como los fragmentos traducidos del libro que figuran en el presente fic son de propiedad de J.R. Rowling, editorial Salamandra, Warner Brothers y quien se me pueda estar olvidando. Asellus Luminous pertenece a Misakats.

**ADIOS A UN AMIGO**

"Todas las lecciones fueron suspendidas, todos los exámenes pospuestos. Algunos estudiantes fueron sacados rápidamente de Howarts por sus padres, en los siguientes días, las hermanas Patil se fueron después del desayuno. La mañana siguiente a la muerte de Dumbledore, Zacharias Smith fue escoltado fuera del castillo por su arrogante padre. Por otro lado Seamus Finnigan, se rehusó a acompañar a su madre a casa, tuvieron una pelea en la entrada, que se resolvió cuando aceptó que podía quedarse para el funeral. Ella tuvo dificultad en encontrar un cuarto en Hogsmeade, les comentó Seamus a Harry y a Ron, ya que miles de magos y brujas estaban llenando el lugar, preparándose para darle sus últimos respetos a Dumbledore."

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

En Hosgsmeade había una cantidad increíble de actividad y bastante silencio, para contrastar.

La razón era simple: No había nada agradable de qué hablar.

En una habitación de "Las tres escobas" un mago venido desde Perú ponía su equipaje en orden.

El mago se llamaba Daniel Guevara, un aliado ocasional de la Orden del Fénix y buen amigo de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Parecía hacer un doble esfuerzo para desempacar sus cosas luego de llegar aquella mañana. De todas las vías que podría haber optado prefirió venir en tren, necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

La invitación, junto a la noticia, le llegó por intermedio de su amigo Kingsley.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Estaba en su casa cuando llegó un gallinazo con el correo, destacaba un sobre con el sello de la Orden.

Al verlo tuvo un mal presentimiento; como organización secreta la Orden no utilizaba su sello más que en situaciones sumamente importantes. Otro mal indicio era que el sobre estaba en papel de oficina, lo cual indicaba que probablemente había sido enviado desde una locación muggle y a toda prisa.

Supuso que seguramente habría sido Kingsley, debido a su cargo de incógnito en el Ministerio de los Muggles.

Ninguna de esas deducciones le proporcionó ni el menor indicio de lo que leería; la nota era tan concisa como terrible:

"_Dumbledore ha sido asesinado, pasado mañana temprano son los funerales en los terrenos de Hogwarts._

_P.D.: Fue Snape"_

Fue inesperado y devastador. Por primera vez en toda aquella guerra Daniel tuvo un pensamiento desolador: no iban a ganar.

"Finalmente no hay salvación"

Si los objetos a su alrededor hubieran tenido conciencia habrían temblado, Daniel tuvo ganas de gritar, destrozar todo, llorar… pero sólo pudo derrumbarse en la silla mirando a la nada, pensando que ninguna de esas reacciones estaba a la altura de las circunstancias.

Pudo sentir un fantasma apareciendo tras de sí.

Su amiga (y alguna vez enemiga jurada) Isabel se asomó con cuidado y leyó la carta que tenía en las manos, lentamente flotó a su lado en silencio, esperando y deseando poder colocarle una mano en el hombro sin atravesarlo.

Daniel sabía que no había nada que decir, entonces, fuera o no una reacción digna de las circunstancias, enterró su cara en las manos y se puso a llorar.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Conseguir un cuarto en Hogsmeade fue tan difícil como se lo esperó, las posadas estaban repletas aún con la capacidad ampliada con magia. Le daba igual, podría haber acampado como tantos otros magos en los terrenos aledaños si su amigo, el señor Lovegood no lo hubiera encontrado en la entrada de Las Tres Escobas, ya adentro tomándose unas copas, lo invitó a compartir su habitación. Daniel aceptó por cortesía.

– Madame Rosmerta no nos deleita hoy con su presencia –comentó el Sr. Lovegood de manera sumamente casual mientras tomaba su cerveza de mantequilla.

Daniel no se sentía con ánimos para hablar de mujeres, pero debía admitir que la actitud de su amigo era un respiro en aquel ambiente melancólico; la gente pasaba con la cabeza gacha, casi todos comentaban en voz baja acerca de la muerte de Dumbledore y las diferentes teorías iban desde el ridículo hasta el absurdo.

"Al parecer decidió sacrificarse para que Harry Potter tomara sus poderes…" comentaba un mago bajito con apariencia astuta.

"Dicen que Dumbledore no esta muerto, al parecer posesionó el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy y arrojó su cuerpo vacío de la torre…" dijo otro mago flaco.

"Es increíble que uno de sus profesores lo haya matado, hay un precio sobre la cabeza de Snape, nunca se han ofrecido tantos galeones por alguien vivo o muerto"

"Una vez mortífago, siempre mortífago" dijo un mago robusto a quien Daniel juraría haber sorprendido mirándolo de reojo.

"Hablan de cerrar la escuela, para mi tiene sentido, sin Dumbledore ya no es un lugar seguro, si es que alguna vez lo fue"

Decidió dejar de escuchar los rumores.

– ¿Piensas que Madame Rosmerta volverá pronto? –preguntó el señor Lovegood.

– No lo creo, sigue detenida en el Ministerio mientras se esclarece si participó o no en el atentado por voluntad propia.

– Es absurdo siquiera suponer que ella hiciera algo así. Aunque conociendo a Rufus Scrimgeour todo es posible ¿ya te comenté que es un vampiro?

– Si, ya lo hiciste, aunque permíteme que me guarde mis reservas.

– No todo es lo que parece, recuerdas?

Daniel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa (la primera en días), era cierto, a veces la esperanza reside donde uno menos se lo imagina, pero aún no podía vislumbrar ninguna.

– Tu hija Luna estuvo ayudó durante el atentado –dijo Daniel, tratando de sonar igualmente casual.

La cara del Sr. Lovegood se puso de pronto tan seria como la de todos los presentes, bajó la mirada como internándose en sus propios pensamientos.

– Se parece mucho a su madre –dijo al parecer para sí mismo.

– Deberías estar orgulloso, acudió a ayudar a sus amigos, con esta ya van dos veces. Hace unos años te preocupaba que yo fuera su único amigo.

El Sr. Lovegood miró a Daniel con el orgullo pintado en el rostro.

– Estoy muy orgulloso, sólo que me preocupa el mundo en el que se adentra, con tantas conspiraciones y manejos de poder oculto, no se sabe si los poderes en juego no estarán tratando de manipular esta guerra para...

– Amigo, estás divagando.

El Sr. Lovegood asintió sonriendo.

– Siempre fuiste un buen observador Daniel, ya te lo dije, habrías sido un reportero excepcional.

– Y para qué ser reportero si las mejores publicaciones no se las cree nadie.

Ambos rieron de buena gana.

– Temo por Luna –dijo el Sr. Lovegood de pronto– fue horrible perder a su madre y ella tiene su mismo espíritu, no quisiera...

– No la perderás, ella no podría estar mejor acompañada, –dijo Daniel en tono tranquilizador– conozco al chico Potter y a sus amigos y la defenderían con su vida, créeme no dejarían que nada malo le pasara.

– Y tú tienes a alguien que pelee a tu lado?

– Ya me conoces, solitario e independiente.

– Querrás decir aislado y testarudo.

Daniel gruñó mientras pensaba "touché".

– Bueno, voy a subir a desempacar.

– Salúdame a tu fantasma.

Daniel se quedó de piedra al oír eso.

– Vamos, soy periodista, no creerás que no me enteré del fantasma de la princesa Inca que te sigue a todas partes.

Daniel estuvo a punto de echar a reír.

– mmmhh, claro le daré tus saludos si aparece.

Acababa de entrar en la habitación cuando escuchó una voz a su lado.

– Princesa Inca, wow, eso me encanta!

– Tu tienes de princesa lo que yo de sangre pura.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

El momento de felicidad duró poco tiempo, a la mañana siguiente se vistió pensando en lo inaudito de la situación, siempre creyó que Dumbledore le sobreviviría, el mundo sin él, sin su sabiduría, parecía de pronto un lugar mucho más vacío y hueco.

Pero con la mente un poco más despejada notó otro detalle que había pasado por alto: no era muy bien visto.

Sabía que la opinión de la comunidad mágica respecto a Lord Voldemort y los mortífagos era de indignado rechazo, aunque algunos sujetos abyectos secretamente le admiraran. Pero ahora el rechazo de la comunidad había tomado un nuevo objetivo; los mortífagos arrepentidos, antaño aceptados de regreso en la sociedad como hijos pródigos, tras la traición de Snape eran ahora el blanco de todas las sospechas.

Daniel sospechaba que con eso no conseguirían más que empujarlos nuevamente al lado tenebroso y por supuesto no solamente a ellos sino también a los licántropos, semigigantes y todas aquellas minorías con algún parentesco casual con la magia oscura.

– Idiotas –susurró para sí mismo.

Aunque jamás fue considerado un mortífago la reputación de Daniel no era muy buena: trabajaba en la sombras, conocía (más de lo que desearía) las artes oscuras, sus contactos eran a menudo parias y había estado envuelto en más de una situación controversial. Lógicamente todo aquello era necesario en su trabajo como investigador e infiltrado, pero en situaciones como la actual Daniel habría preferido ser mejor conocido.

Al entrar al castillo podía sentir las miradas de odio de varios magos a su espalda y en más de una ocasión sintió estar a punto de ser atacado, pensaba desesperanzado que era probable que muchos de los conocidos más cercanos de Dumbledore no podrían estar por cuidar su propia seguridad personal. Por ello se alegró al ver, aunque sea de lejos, a Remus Lupin sentado al lado de Tonks junto los otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix, había también un joven gigante sentado cerca al lago, tal vez familiar de Hagrid.

Aún así prefirió mantenerse atrás, alejado de los asientos y cerca de los linderos del bosque prohibido.

Cuando el funeral comenzó vio pasar a Hagrid llevando en sus brazos, envuelto, el que seguramente era el cuerpo de Dumbledore, a pesar que pasó relativamente cerca de él no lo vio por la cantidad de lágrimas que le empañaban la vista.

Daniel creía que no le quedaban más lágrimas pero se equivocó.

El funeral transcurrió con el discurso, el saludo de los centauros y el canto de las sirenas, Daniel observó de lejos a Harry Potter pensativo durante los mismos, lo comprendía, aquellos que habían conocido realmente a Dumbledore sabían que había mucho más que decir, mucho más, el homenaje de los centauros y las sirenas le pareció, en comparación, más sincero.

Fue más un presentimiento que un ruido lo que lo hizo volverse varita en mano.

– Es agradable que aún conserves ese instinto, te ha salvado la vida más de una vez.

Surgiendo de entre los árboles, con su cabellera roja, su ropa negra y el guante que cubría su muñeca derecha apareció Asellus Luminous. Daniel se permitió disfrutar unos segundos de la agradable sensación que producía su presencia antes de echar a andar los trucos mentales que le permitían bloquear la atracción que emanaba de ella de forma espontánea.

– Tú y yo aquí Asellus –comentó– ¿cuáles son las probabilidades?

– Yo diría que muy buenas considerando que ninguno de los dos está muy bien visto. Estaba en el bosque cuando te vi llegar, ahí hay otra reunión en memoria de Dumbledore. Una en la que fui mejor bienvenida.

En otras circunstancias Daniel hubiera preguntado cómo pudo verlo entre el denso follaje o quiénes estaban reunidos en el bosque prohibido, pero aquel día, en aquellas circunstancias no se sentía muy inquisitivo.

Siguió un prolongado silencio mientras cada uno leía en la mirada los pensamientos del otro.

"Horrible, no puedo creer que esto haya pasado"

"No puedo creer que esté en el funeral de Dumbledore"

"Lo lamento"

"Yo también"

Ninguna de estas palabras fue dicha, eran obvias. Sin pésames embarazosos ambos volvieron la vista hacia la ceremonia donde el orador terminaba de dar su discurso acerca del gran hombre que fue Albus Dumbledore. Hagrid a un lado lloraba ruidosamente, Daniel estuvo a punto de reír cuando sintió el deseo de romper a llorar, respiró profundamente y ambos impulsos desaparecieron. Asellus a su lado parecía tener iguales problemas para mantener la compostura.

Daniel desvió la vista del funeral y entonces vio algo extraño sobre las copas de los árboles; a casi trescientos metros en la orilla del bosque prohibido alguien miraba atentamente la ceremonia, no podía distinguirlo a la distancia pero parecía ser…

Inmediatamente comenzó a correr por el bosque hacia el sujeto. Asellus lo alcanzó en cuestión de segundos.

– Daniel ¿qué sucede?

– Alguien está espiando el funeral.

– ¿Alguien, dónde?

– En esa dirección, a trescientos metros en la linde del bosque.

Asellus Luminous salió disparada en esa dirección, Daniel quería llegar antes y buscó en su túnica un frasquito con un líquido violeta brillante, bebiéndoselo de un trago.

Su piel se volvió un tanto azul y sus miembros se hicieron mucho más rápidos y ágiles, el efecto duraba poco tiempo así que brincó al árbol más cercano y avanzó saltando de rama en rama.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el fantasma de Isabel a su lado.

– Quiero llegar antes que Asellus a donde está el intruso.

– ¿Quieres que me adelante?

– Si, pero no dejes que te vea.

Isabel se volvió invisible. Daniel notó que ya había rebasado a Asellus y se encontraba a menos de cien metros del intruso cuando Isabel apareció frente a él.

– No está, se ha ido.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Daniel tratando de no alzar la voz.

– Cuando llegué ya no estaba, míralo por ti mismo.

Daniel se asomó y el extraño ya no se encontraba en el árbol.

– Maldición, de alguna manera se dio cuenta que lo vimos!

Asellus llegó hasta la rama donde Daniel se encontraba al momento en que Isabel desaparecía.

– Bonito color¿y el extraño?

– Parece que huyó –dijo Daniel frustrado.

– Tú llegaste a verlo ¿quién piensas que era?

– Apenas logré distinguirlo…

– Pero tienes una teoría –dijo Asellus con una media sonrisa.

– Así es –dijo Daniel levantando una ceja– y creo que tú también.

– En efecto –dijo ella– pero al igual que tú pienso que mejor la discutimos otro día.

Daniel asintió.

– Volvamos a la ceremonia.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Para cuando volvieron a la ceremonia ésta ya había acabado, Daniel se despidió de Asellus y se dirigió hacia donde Harry conversaba con sus amigos, antes de llegar lo alcanzó Luna Lovegood.

– Daniel! Que gusto verte… a pesar de las circunstancias.

– Nunca me cansaré de esa honestidad tuya –dijo Daniel sonriendo.

– Papá me dijo que estarías aquí, pero no te vi en la ceremonia.

– Preferí quedarme atrás.

– Es por la gente verdad? Parece que no le agradas a muchos –dijo la chica volteando a ver las caras de varios magos que miraban a Daniel con marcado desprecio.

– La que importa es la opinión de quienes nos aman ¿recuerdas?

– Papá me lo recuerda todo el tiempo. –dijo Luna sonriendo– Dumbledore también me lo dijo una vez…

La rubia bajó la vista al suelo, Daniel se volvió hacia el estrado donde ahora se levantaba una tumba blanca.

– Lamento lo que sucedió.

Ella lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar amargamente en su pecho. Daniel trató de consolarla.

– Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás, a veces la esperanza reside donde uno menos se lo imagina

– Cómo lo sabes –dijo ella llorando– ¿te lo dijeron las _fating winds_?

– No –dijo Daniel sonriendo– fue Dumbledore hace casi un año.

Luna se separo de Daniel sonriendo, luego se secó las lágrimas.

– Gracias, voy a ver a papá, adiós.

– Adiós Luna, cuídate mucho.

Más allá Harry y sus amigos parecían haber terminado su conversación y habían reparado en su presencia, Daniel se dirigió a ellos y se dieron la mano junto con las condolencias. Era una formalidad, todos lo sabían, nada podían decirse que aliviara el dolor de aquella pérdida, pero al menos por un momento dejaron de pensar en aquello al recordar la peligrosa aventura que vivieron el verano pasado. Daniel veía algo más que dolor en Harry Potter, había también determinación.

– Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, no dudes en ponerte en contacto conmigo, está bien?

– Lo haré –dijo Harry.

Luego de despedirse de los chicos fue hacia la salida cuando lo alcanzó Remus Lupin, se veía especialmente deprimido pero su amabilidad era nuevamente invencible.

– Daniel, no te vimos durante la ceremonia.

– Preferí quedarme atrás, no quería armar un revuelo.

– Si, para mí también fue incómodo, pero los demás insistieron, él no hubiera querido que dejara de asistir.

– Tienes buenos amigos, no dejarían de sacar la cara por ti pase lo que pase.

– Ni contra ti. ¿Has pensado en la oferta que te hicimos la última vez?

Daniel lo pensó un momento "El también lo hubiera querido".

– Si, lo he pensado. Si me necesitan, llámenme. Ahora es cuando necesitamos, más que nunca, estar todos unidos.

Lupin dibujó una sonrisa en su demacrado rostro y se despidió con un apretón de manos.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

De camino a la estación de donde volvería al Perú, Daniel pensaba en el incidente que sucedió durante el funeral. El intruso estaba muy lejos pero aún así tenía un aspecto familiar… aquella incertidumbre había tenido el don de alimentar un pequeño chispazo de esperanza. Tal vez si fuera…

El fantasma de Isabel se apareció a su lado.

– Piensas en el incidente en el Bosque Prohibido?

– Cómo lo adivinaste?

– No tienes el mismo rostro que cuando venías pensando en Dumbledore, reconozco esa cara, tienes una teoría al respecto.

– Si, la tengo, pero… es una locura.

– Por qué? Quién piensas que era el intruso?

– A pesar de la distancia y de los árboles, esa ropa negra…

– Quién?

– …sólo me viene un nombre a la cabeza…

– QUIEN?

– Snape.

El viaje continuó en silencio hasta que llegaron a casa. Cuando volvieron a hablar no tocaron el tema.

FIN

Bien, creo que yo como muchos hubiera deseado poder ir a dar mis últimos respetos a aquel gran personaje como fue Albus Dumbledore, pero dada la naturaleza ficticia del mismo me conformé con escribir esta historia con el personaje que creé en este peculiar y fantástico universo en el que habita Harry Potter y sus amigos.

Supongo que hay una teoría subyacente tras este fic, yo tengo una pero no soy muy dado a desarrollarlas, prefiero más bien señalar hechos más que probables, le dejo a J.K. Rowling manejar el universo que corresponde a Harry Potter, yo sólo lo complemento.

Si desean saber qué son las _fating winds _lean The Quibbler, son algo así como volutas de humo que susurran profecías a aquellos que hayan bebido hidromiel en días de duelo.

Gracias a todos aquellos que me han enviado sus reviews en "Harry Potter en la tierra de los Incas". Espero sus comentarios en este también, no sean tímidos, abajo esta el "go".

Dorian Crow


End file.
